Sex and Death
by kittypon
Summary: A brothers night, a brothers fight. One shot. just Klavier and Kristoph enjoying a night of games.


10-6-09

This is old *points to date* as u can see. something i found and dug up. it was an assignment. just another something to show that i have been working and trying to improve all this time.

enjoy~

my first ever oneshot!

* * *

SEX and DEATH

It's this forbidden intimacy that brings me a kind of giddy joy. This that would surly be looked down upon by society. This, that we know better than to do, but just cant help ourselves from doing it. Things, emotions, phrases, that's what the night is filled with. The way how he glances over to me, smirk sharp and uncovered, eyes locked and smoldering with an internal heat that raises my own blood temperature. His simple gestures that are perfect in every way titillate me so in such way I'm squirming into the leather of my seat.

Its this exotic jungle like feeling that swarms over my face and spreads in my chest giving me a sense of danger and I wonder if he is feeling these same things. He's looking to me again, that knowing stare that corners me. This feeling of being caught brings me excitement mixed with an arousing fear I never feel anywhere else.

The feeling of being caught, it races your heart in such ways drugs can't reach. Almost like a paramount that I had been waiting so anxiously for. Before I know It, I'm begging for it. Not verbally, but mentally, almost physically. And I can see he can tell, with the way he shifts himself, eyes seeming to get dark in a silent satisfaction. He would purposely take his time, just to annoy me. He wanted some kind of emotion from me that would break me. Something that showed he had obvious control of the situation. He was a sick bastard that way, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

To me he is perfect. My little predator who knows what he is doing, he knew the steps I were to take 3 steps before even I did. This knowledge over me was enough to excite him as much as being caught by just him excited me. I can see it in his eyes, how they gleam ever so slightly in the lights reflection.

Across from each other, starring down, smirks getting tangled as well as bodies could. He is a good opponent indeed. I feel trapped, and I like it. I wonder as much as him just how I'm going to get myself out of this predicament. The thought makes those internal nerves seem to radiate with excitement that causes me to want to shift once again.

Licking my lips in contemplation, this catches his eye causing him to lightly cock his head in a way that could be described as curiously cute. I can't help it. The smile breaks past my barriers; this false poker face that was retaining my true desires was beginning to kill me.

"Whatever are you smiling at dear brother? Surely you don't think to win with the way things have been playing out…"

Glancing up from my hand, my grin still free and out in the open for him to perceive however he wanted. "Ach! Well brother. With the way how things have been up till now I guess it would only be expected for me to just surrender myself to you."

I see, with the way how his face brightens though its more predator like than anything, this is exactly what he wants…

Though I've got other plans tonight…

"Achtung!" Slamming my hand down onto the table, cards up I smirk victoriously across the table to the face almost identical to mine. I see the face is not phased at all form my cards, if a bit amused… "… Well brother?" My grin twitches slightly as it begins to falter though I continue to fight. "… Say something."

At this, he sits back in his seat as if content; as if all the worry from my threat had all blown over and came out to be no stronger than a kitten's meow. "Well little brother." He started, lightly shifting his cards around in his fingers expertly. My eyes flickered from his relaxed face down to the moving cards in his hand.

"It would seem…"

"It would seem?" I pressed after a pause of silence from him.

Suddenly, those blue eyes were on me, smirk as happy as a cat who just ate the mouse. And for some reason again I had grew excited as I was just a few minutes prior it suddenly not mattering if I lost once again or not. "It would seem, that it is your turn tonight to take out the trash."

And with that our little game was over, him placing his own hand face up onto the table and leaning back to rest his hands over his stomach, smiling up to me. Swallowing I looked down to our hands. The cards said all, though I couldn't help but press my face close to the table and examine each one over and over.

"Its useless brother, the cards say all as clear as day." Lazily he waved his hand towards the game spread across the table before him, already growing bored with me. Slowly I stood up, mouth tight as I tried to think of a way around this… And suddenly, it came to me.

Smirking down to my older brother, my dear Kristoph, my expression catching his eye causing a slim brow to rise. "If I may, suggest…"

"Suggest what dear brother?" He cut me off smoothly; hands folding over his waist once again as he cockily smirked up to me, though seemed to still hold a kind of professional aura to him. "It's already been decided who is taking out the garbage tonight. I don't see anything else that we could possibly fight over."

"Well brother." I continued a bit sharply, though the playful glint was still apparent in my eye. "There is still the question of just who will be doing the dishes tonight." Head cocking the other way, blond bang moving along with the motion of his head. "Aye. As well as who will wash the Vongole tonight."

Feeling my face contort. "Though that was already decided that you would wash the dog. For it is your turn." A nod to my simple answer, his eyes never leaving mine confidently. "Aye, so it has. Though, it's only fair that I throw in something as well. At this point I'll have you doing all my chores." At that he gave a laugh my face growing just a bit warm before quickly looking away.

The bastard…

Though no matter… Smiling I reached over to pick up our next battle filed, brother's laughs slowly dying down as I lifted the new game up for him to see. "… Scrabble dear brother?" He asked his voice holding cockiness from his last victory. "Aye brother, scrabble." Mocking him while I started opening the box and setting the pieces out over our stale game of cards.

Leaning from his chair to fold his elbows onto the table, that glint slowly flickered back to life within his eye as he smirked behind his folded hands up to me. "Alright then. I take your petty challenge."

At this I felt my face fall, lips puckering into a slight pout as my brows creased. "Well brother so petty is this battle to you…" Though I continued to move the pieces of the game out, brother's deep chuckle echoing off the dark walls of our apartment. "Little brother, these games are petty compared to the work you are keeping me from."

Stopping as I realized that it was true. I have been keeping my brother from his important work, and it was already… 11:46pm. Blinking and looking worriedly down to my brother. "Ach… Gods, I'm sorry I had no clue, I lost track of time. Your right. We should stop it's late you have your case and I still have homework…" Hands moving quickly over the board to pick up the pieces, suddenly there was a strong force which stopped, nearly derailed me even.

Following the hand that had gripped my wrist up to my brothers smiling face. "One more game. I'll beat you one more time baby brother." An acid seemed to bubble up from my throat form the hated nick name that was so attached to me. "You think I'll let you win after that?" I questioned, brow quirking as I tried one of the many composed faces I see my brother have all the time.

"All just words. Lets see if it actually happens tonight." Taking the challenge I sat back down, together we put the pieces of the game in place before playing well into the next day. Forget lawyer cases and the deep meanings of physiology. This was a battle between brothers to the death.


End file.
